


You Had Your Chance

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for O Brother Where Art Thou.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was control.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Had Your Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for O Brother Where Art Thou.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was control.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Keep it up, Carter,” Jack teasingly warned.

Danielle chuckled hoarsely. “Is that a threat or a promise?” she playfully questioned.

“No, cause if you’re not careful I’ll pin to threat bench and tickle you into submission.”

Danielle flashed a hopeful smile at him. “Do you intend on doing either Jack?” she asked, although she knew what he would say.

Jack winked at her. “Maybe,” he teased.

Danielle got up, standing on her tip-toes so that she was face-to-face with Jack, slipping her arms around his neck. “Why didn’t you then?” she queried, moving in for a tentative kiss, softly murmuring as his hands roamed down her back. “I’d hate to lose control,” he admitted when they broke apart.

“So you were tempted?” Danielle probed.

Jack smiled brightly at her. “I’ll have more than temptation by tonight,” he promised.

“Tonight Jack?”

“We’ll be making love till sunrise.”

“Where?” Danielle asked.

“My place after work.”

Danielle smirked at him. “Sorry Jack but I’m washing my hair tonight.”

Jack feigned a hurt expression. “Who is he?” he whimpered.

Danielle gently hit him on the arm. “Five minutes ago it would have been you.”


End file.
